You're All That Matters
by anneryn7
Summary: Set during 6x05. Damon looked over at me and then he disappeared. Kai's device shattered and he screamed. I smiled and my eyes filled with tears. I did it. I really did it. I saved him. I saved him, because I love him. He'll never know and I'm okay with that, as long as he stays safe. (Bamon feels)


**A/N: Okay everyone, this is one of three ****one-shots**** related to last week's episode, because Bamon, damn it. Gah. So close! I refused to believe that it will never happen. If anyone has the drive to actually find a way to get Bonnie home and deliver, it's Damon. This is what I want to happen – what I hope will happen – but I'm trying not to hold my breath. Sigh. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! As always, reviews would be lovely!**

**Lots of love,  
>Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>My heart plummeted when I realized that Kai didn't actually die. That fact hit me harder than the arrow did. I froze when I felt it pierce my body. It didn't hurt, not really. It was more a shock than anything else – shock and disappointment. It felt like someone threw a bucket of ice over me and the world had slapped me in the face. Just this once, I want things to work out. Just <em><strong>once<strong>_.

Time is such a fickle bitch. Things slowed down after I got shot. I could almost see the world around me slow down, almost to the point of stopping. My heart broke for Damon. He wants to get home just as badly as I do. He _**needs**_ it. His face says it all. He wasn't expecting this. Neither of us was, but in reality, we should have. When has it ever been that easy? He knows that in this moment, or plans have been desecrated into nothing more than dust. Kai won.

I coughed and blood filled my mouth. I glanced down and saw blood filling my shirt. I tried to put pressure on my wound with my hands, but I knew that I was bleeding out too fast.

Time was speeding up again. Damon and Kai were wrestling for the upper hand. If I let Kai escape from here, then I really have lost. Even if I can't get home, I can't let him leave. He killed his family without a second thought or an ounce of remorse. The mere thought of him being on the same planet as my friends makes me wants to kill him all over again.

I saw Kai's device on the ground, out of the corner of eye. I gritted my teeth and started to crawl towards it. I can feel my magic fading. It's not going to last very much longer and neither am I. I know that I'm not going to make it out of here, but I'll be damned if Damon isn't.

He deserves this. He's a lot of things, but deep down, I know that he's not a bad guy. My time here with him taught me that I have more in common with him than I ever realized. It taught me that I didn't love Jeremy. It showed me just how easy it is to develop feelings for Damon Salvatore. He will protect the people he cares about until his last breath. I admire that about him and like to think that we're the same in that aspect. He's warmer than I could have ever imagined. My entire time here, I didn't have to worry, because even when I hated him, he made me feel safe.

I refuse to let him die. He tried to save me with his blood, but Kai would have gotten the device and then we'd both be here and Kai would be home. Neither of us is willing to chance that. I can't let anyone else I care about get hurt, when I can do something to stop it.

I finally grabbed the device and my heart almost stopped with relief. I glanced over at Kai and Damon and knew I had to act fast. I've lost too much blood and I'm starting to feel sluggish. I know that it won't be long now. I can't let him die. I _**won't**_.

"Get out of here." Damon gritted through his teeth.

"I'm not gonna make it." I whimpered. I took a deep breath and tried to summon the last of my strength. I can do this. _**I have to**_. "But you are. Motus!" I send Kai flying away from Damon and moved Damon back to where he needed to be to get home. I threw him the device and I knew that he was going to make it. There wasn't time to say anything else. There wasn't time to say what I really wanted to say, but it didn't matter, because Damon was going to make it. He was going to be alright.

"No!" He looked down at the device. "No!" He looked over at me and then he disappeared. Kai's device shattered and he screamed. I smiled and my eyes filled with tears. I did it. I really did it. I saved him. I saved him, because I love him.

He'll never know and I'm okay with that, as long as he stays safe. If by some miracle, I actually survive this, there's no doubt in my mind that Damon will find a way to get me home. If anyone is able to pull it off, it's him. I have to have faith, because there is nothing else. I know that he's safe and that's enough. Everyone is safe and Kai is trapped here.

It's enough, because I love him. He's safe and that's all that matters.


End file.
